Miami Twice, Part 2: Oh to Be in England
Maimi Twice Part 2 "Oh To Be In England" was the second part of the 1991 Christmas two parter of Only Fools And Horses. Del Boy and Rodney go to Miami for a week, a holiday to remember, for all the wrong reasons. Del is all excited about his holiday to America but after the disastrous holiday, he yearns for "Dear old England and its green and pleasent land and dark volcanic mills". Synopsis Del Boy and Rodney are on the plane going to Miami. Del reckons they have hit the big time now. Rodney tells Del how he does not want any women on this trip though. They land in Miami and get a taxi to the camper van hire station. Rodney says this will be a holiday to remember. Rodney is horrified to see that it is a clapped out old camper van. He reluctantly agrees as long as Del does not have any curries. They see an advertisement for a boat trip along the Miami River to Biscayne Bay. We see a millionaires mansion and several limousines drive into it. A man steps out of one and we see that he is a doppelgänger for Del Boy. He is Don Vincenzo Occhetti and the head of the Miami Mafia. He is up for trial for kidnap, drug running and 3 murders but is released on bail, pending the trial in a weeks time where he could go down and spend the rest of his life in jail. He tells his son Rico and lawyer Salvatore to keep looking for an answer to his problems. Meanwhile Del and Rodney are on a boat on The Miami River. The tour guide says on the tannoy that on their left is the home of Barry Gibb, the lead singer of The Bee Gees. Del can see Barry in the garden watering the lawn. Del shouts "Alright Bazza" then "How Deep is Your Love" across to him, making a show of himself. Barry says to himself "I need all this". While at a club that night Rico and his team spot Del Boy and realise that he is a dead ringer for the Don. They arrange to have Del and Rodney's camper van robbed when Del explains to them they are staying in a camper van which is parked outside. The Mafia gangsters "befriend" them and take them back to their mansion saying they are in the import and export business. Del and Rodney are unaware they are Mafioso and it was them who robbed their camper van in the first place. Don Ochetti is told by Rico that they found a man who looks just like him (Del Boy) and so they plan to assassinate him and make everyone think it is the Don that has been killed, sparing him the trial and probable life imprisonment. Over the next few days a couple of assassination attempts are made on Del Boy including shooting at him while he is eating and having him go on a jet ski with a broken throttle, hoping Del will fall off and drown. Both attempts prove unsuccessful. The bullet narrowly missed Del and when he went on the jet ski, the police helicopter rescued him and took him back to the Mansion, thinking he was Don Ochetti. Rico is getting angry that Del Boy keeps managing to escape death. He keeps Del and Rodney indoors for a few days. A few days later, back in Peckham in London, 5000 miles away Raquel, Denzil and co are in The Nag's Head where Raquel is worried that Del and Rodney have been gone for 5 days and no contacted them. A newsflash on the TV of Del and Rodney outside the mansion attracts landlord Mike Fisher's attention so he turns the sound up. Trigger points at the TV screen saying "There's Del and Dave", while the newsreader is saying this man is the most dangerous man since Al Capone, not knowing it is not Don Ochetti but Del Boy on the screen, the Don's doppelgänger. Raquel is unaware of the mix up and thinks Del has become Public Enemy Number 1 despite having just left Tuesday. 3 or 4 days after Del's "joyride" on the jet ski, and the day before Del and Rodney are due to fly back to England, while Rico is out waiting for the Colombians to land, Del and Rodney are playing tennis. Del is cheating so Rodney gets the hump and goes inside. Rodney sees that no one is around so he quickly uses the phone and telephones home to Cassandra saying they are fine. She says that Del knew all along that she was unable to come to Miami that week. Rodney is furious. Meanwhile Del thinks Rodney is hiding so playfully searches the corridors looking for him. Don Ochetti stands behind Del at one stage, merely to get a closer look at his doppelgänger. Del does not notice him stood just feet behind him. Del walks off back to the guest suite. Angry Rodney walks round the corner at the other end of the hallway and, mistaking the Don for Del Boy, he shoves him up against the wall and promises to make Del pay for conning Rodney into taking him to Miami with him. The confused Don cannot say anything as he will give the game away but knows that Rodney has mistake him for his doppelgänger. Rodney runs into their room and shouts through the door saying Rico will find somewhere else for Del to sleep. Del comes out of the en suite and Rodney shouts at him. A minute later he then realises that Del could not have got in the room and changed so quickly as he was just talking to him outside and locked the door into their room when he walked into it. He then says it could be someone who looks like Del. Del goes to investigate while Rodney keeps a lookout. Del notices a painting on the wall of the Don and realises there is a man who looks like him and he then looks at the newspaper report on Don Ochetti being up for trial and probably life in prison and it all fits together in Del's mind. He realises who this rich family are, Mafia gangsters, not tycoons, and that they have been trying to kill him so everyone thinks it is Don Ochetti who has been killed. Del is overcome with fright and fear, probably the biggest since he was in hospital a few years earlier with stomach trouble and thinking he was dying. Del hears people walking through the corridor and tries to hide but is seen by Rico. Mistaking Del for his father, Rico brings in the two Colombian drug barons. Del is relieved that Rico has mistaken him for the Don. Rico leaves and Del Boy hastily pretends to be the Don and tells them to deliver the drugs to Biscayne Bay. After the barons leave Del is in a panic and rushes back to the guest suite and says to Rodney that Rico and his crew are all Mafia gangsters. Del explains that Rodney was right and there is a man who looks like him, and he is the boss of this Mafia family. Del says he has just read the newspaper and found this Don is up for trial and will probably spend the rest of his life in the nick. Del says that is what all this has been about, Rico befriending him, the camper van robbery, Del almost getting shot and then almost being drowned, that they are trying to kill him because he looks so much like Don Ochetti and if Del dies everyone will think the Don has been killed so the real Don does not have to stand trial and he goes free. Rodney does not believe what Del is telling him until Del gives him the paperwork about the drug deal with the Colombian barons. They decide to escape and climb out of the window, down some ivy, run through the back garden and manage to climb over a back wall and off the mansion's grounds. Rico, talking to his father says that the barons have just left and Don Ochetti says he has not seen them. Rico realises that it was Del Boy who he introduced the barons to. He rushes into the guest suite looking for them and cannot find them. The Don says he is in court tomorrow morning and Rico says he will get them back. Meanwhile Del and Rodney hitch a ride in a car driven by a very slow driver, an old lady called Miss Daisy. She drops them off at a car park and then the Mafia screech up in their car and Del and Rodney run for the trees and run into them. Back in England, Albert says to Raquel that they are safe and sound and they catch their flight back tomorrow. In Miami, Del and Rodney manage to run into the woods near a river and decide to have a rest, thinking they have escaped the Mafia. Del now is homesick and says how he wants to get back home to England now even though their flight is not until the following night. They then have to run from an alligator behind them. They manage to bump into Boycie, who is holidaying in Miami and is on a speedboat with Marlene and Tyler. A shocked Boycie tells the boat rider to get over to the side of the river Del and Rodney are at. As the boat speeds off down the river, Rico and his gang arrive at the river side and start shooting at the boat. Rico is panicking as the boat goes further and further down the river but he keeps shooting, and missing. The boat goes round a corner and pulls up back at the boating station. Rico is annoyed that Del has managed to escape him and his heavies. Del and Rodney are relieved to have escaped the Mafia. He leaves the drug deal paperwork at the rangers office and says "lets go home" to Rodney. Rodney says their flight is not until tomorrow night but Del says they can sleep at the airport so they can be that much closer to dear old England. He asks Boycie to give him a lift to the airport so they can wait there for their return flight to England. The next night Del and Rodney are fast asleep on their return flight to England and on a huge TV screen on the plane an American newsreader says that Don Vincetto Ochetti has been found guilty of all of his crimes and given 6 concurrent life sentences. The next day, now back in England, Del and Rodney return to their flat in Peckham only to find it is full to the top with boxes of the reject wine that Del managed to stitch the vicar up with. Del and Rodney give a "Things couldn't get any worse" look at each other. Cast Main cast *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter - David Jason *Rodney Trotter - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Albert Trotter - Buster Merryfield *Raquel Turner - Tessa Peake Jones *Cassandra Trotter - Gwyneth Strong *Boycie - John Challis *Marlene - Sue Holderness *Trigger - Roger Lloyd Pack *Mickey Pearce - Patrick Murray *Denzel - Paul Barber *Sid - Roy Heather *Damien Trotter - Guest cast *Rico - Antony Corone *Barry Gibb - Himself *Frank The Waiter - Tony Escobar Previous Episode Miami Twice, Part 1: The American Dream Next Episode Mother Nature's Son Observations *When Rico introduces himself to Del and Rodney in the nightclub, the background music is "Killer" by Seal, prophecising his intentions towards Del. *This episode seems to be loosely based on "Go West Young Man" as in that episode, Del and Rodney chat up 2 girls and mention Miami and Jimmy Connors, who was mentioned in Miami Twice, and also in Go West Young Man, Del sells a dodgy car to an Australian Man and in Miami Twice, Del and Rodney are British but are mistaken as Australian by the Americans. Blunders *When Del and Rodney found out that Rico and his "business associates" were Mafioso and that Del did have a lookalike who was the Mafia Boss, they escaped, by climbing down a huge ivy plant growing up the exterior wall of the mansion, then ran off through the garden onto the main road, if Del was often mistaken as Don Ochetti, and Ochetti was under constant surveillance and house arrest, why did the police not chase Del and Rodney down? Especially if they had previously thought Del on the jet ski was Ochetti and apprehended him? Maybe the CCTV was temporarily down? Locations seen *Virgin Atlantic Plane exterior (high in air) *Virgin Atlantic plane interior (seats) *Various shots of Miami (skyscrapers, seafront, motorway) *Miami International Airport (taxi area) *Miami riverside walk *Camper van hire office (hallway, desk) *Camper van hire office exterior (parking lot) *Unknown highway in suburban Miami *Don Ochetti's mansion exterior (driveway, security gates, main entrance, swimming pool, back garden, tennis court) *Don Ochetti's mansion interior (hallways, staircase, main suite, main suite en suite, guest suite, guest suite en suite, office, gymnasium) *Riverboat (deck area) *Barry Gibb's mansion *Biscayne Bay, Miami *Nightclub on Cocoa Walk exterior (pathway, road, entrance doorways) *Cocoa Walk Nightclub interior (staircase, bars, seating area) *Riverside restaurant (dining area, toilets) *Yacht on river *The Trotters flat (living room, entrance hallway) *Hotel room at Eastbourne, Sussex, England *Beach (pine trees, deck chairs, jet skis) *Sea off Miami (Del Boy on jet ski) *Aeroplane interior *The Nag's Head (main bar) *Meeting room at Eastbourne (reception area) *Unknown road in Miami *Miss Daisy's car (Del and Rodney on run from Mafia) *Car park near Everglades national park *Everglades national park (wooded area, swamp, river) *Rangers station *Virgin Atlantic Plane (in air, Del and Rodney's flight back to England) *Virgin Atlantic Plane interior (huge TV screen, Del and Rodney's seats) Category:Only Fools And Horses Episodes. Category:1991 episodes. Category:Feature Length Episodes.